


Chains + Daddy Issues

by emrys_knight_writer



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Whump, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_knight_writer/pseuds/emrys_knight_writer
Summary: Mac is captured and tortured. Jack goes into full protective dad mode to get to his kid.





	Chains + Daddy Issues

Mac woke up to the disgusting smell of horse urine and charcoal. Everything seemed to be covered in a charcoal dust. The whole room was black. The floors, walls, ceiling, chains Mac was restrained with, the- wait, chains? Why was Mac restrained? He pulled on them, finally orienting himself. He’d been chained with his arms reaching up towards the ceiling, barely keeping his toes touching the dirty concrete floor. And that’s another thing. He’s got nearly nothing on. Only some sweatpants. No shirt, no shoes, no socks.

“Who are you?” A strong Ukrainian accent was heard. Mac could locate the sound to be straight in front of him in the darkness. It wasn’t until the man walked out towards him that he could see his face. His head barely made it to Mac’s chest, he was so short. His hair was so dark, it looked like someone photoshopped a black blob on top of his head.

“What happened?” Mac struggled in his restraints ignoring his captor’s question.

“Fine, don’t tell me. Why are you here, eh? You tell me why you’re here?”

“My head… It-it hurts. Jack?” Mac tilted his head, making it throb as he squeezed his eyes shut against his newfound nausea.

“I took your communication piece out. Your friend can’t hear you.”

:::::

They all heard it. The crunching crack of a comm under a boot. Jack stood from his chair in the van. “Mac! That’s it, I’m getting him out,” He burst out of the back doors of the van, running down the street towards the building Mac had previously gone into. He kicked the back door down, rushing into the room with his gun drawn.

“Dammit!”

Riley flinched at Jack’s frustrated outcry. “He’s not there? What’s happening, Jack?”

“He’s gone.” Crashes could be heard through the comms, making Riley assume he was kicking things around. “Mac’s gone.”

“Go back to the van and we’ll take a look at the drone footage and see what we can find.” Matty came through the comms.

:::::

“Tell me why you are here!” The man gave another swing of the bat to Mac’s stomach, making the agent cry out.

“I’m a photographer. I-I’m here to take photos,” Mac swallowed, hoping the man would believe him.

“Then why were you here talking to my men?”

“I-I was just asking for directions.”

“That’s not what they told me. You really shouldn’t be lying to me, right now!” The man took another swing at Mac, hitting his ribs with a loud cracking sound. He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as he hyperventilated.

“P-please j-j-agh-just let me go,” A tear fell down Mac’s face. The pain was becoming too much to bear.

“When my men brought you to me, I could not believe it. I know who you are. I know who your father is.”

“That makes one of us.” Mac’s comment made the man’s head tilt. “I haven’t seen him in over a decade.”

“Well, say my experience with him hasn’t been so positive, either. I was going to let you go, but if I cannot make your father pay for what he has done to me, I will make you pay for him, no?” The man saw a small irregularity in Mac’s bruise on his ribs. “You do not have many days left. I have made mistake.”

“What?” Mac’s eyes widened.

::::::

“I’m going back out there. I have to find him,” Jack started to leave the War Room but Matty called out, making the older agent pause.

“I know how you feel but you’re not going to be able to help him if you don’t even know where he is.”

“No, you don’t know how I feel. That’s my kid out there! And I’ll have Riley call me and tell me where he is once she figures it out with her little computer thingy, but I gotta get out there and try t’ find him!” Jack slammed the door behind him, not hearing Matty when she called out to him from behind. Riley and Bozer stepped out from the hallway they were walking through when they came face-to-face with Jack. He didn’t stop walking, but the two understood and proceeded to follow him.

“Yo, man. We think we found where Mac is.” Bozer looked over to Riley who gave him a death stare. “Riley. She did it.”

“Get in the car,” Jack was on a warpath that wouldn’t be stopped.

:::::

Jack must have been driving at least 80 on a 55. Bozer kept a tight grip on literally anything he could get his hands on while Riley ignored the situation, typing away on her computer, trying to get an exact location on their man.

“I’m sorry, Jack. All I’ve got is a two block radius. I can’t get it any closer than that,” Riley typed faster, groaning at how frustratingly slow her computer seemed to be going in comparison to her mind and her desire to find her friend.

“Well just type faster,” Jack pushed even harder on the gas pedal.

“Just drive slower!” Bozer moved his kung-fu-death-grip from the seat he sat on to the ones in front. The fabric groaned in complaint at the pressure. “You almost hit that-ah!”

“Okay, I’ve got it down to a block!” Riley repeatedly clenched her fists, trying to get her hands to stop cramping. “There’s two buildings he could be in.”

“We’ll check every building in the whole damn world if we have to to find Mac,” Jack pressed even harder on the gas pedal, making Bozer squeal.  
::::::

“That is starting to look pretty bad,” The man took another swing of the bat at Mac’s thigh. “It sound like I’m about to break femur.”

“Please, he doesn’t… he doesn’t even care about me. He abandoned me, why would he care what you do to me, now?”

“You do not know much about your father,” Another swing produced a loud, spine-chilling noise. Mac screamed at the immense pain ravaging his leg. The tears freely fell. “There goes the femur.” The agent huffed against the pain, doing absolutely nothing to alleviate it. The man started to lower him to the ground. When his leg started to bend, he screamed, hoping somebody… anybody would hear him.

“Please.” The tears fell faster down Mac’s cheeks. He pressed his palms flush against the dark floor, doing everything he could to keep himself from falling onto it. His arms crumpled under the weight, sending him to fall on his shoulder, lightly hitting his head on the concrete, rolling over onto his back. He wanted so badly to grab his thigh, to make the pain go away but he couldn’t.

“I will let you rest little bit. I am still not done.”

“Please, just let me go,” Mac started to crawl away before his chains held him back. He weakly fought the restraint making his wrists bleed. The blood flowed in small rivulets down his forearms.

“We have gone over this. My answer is no,” The man walked towards the door, reaching up to open it.

::::::

“This is the right building. I can feel it,” Jack trained his gun on the door. He brought his leg up, kicking it in while sending the Ukrainian man falling backwards, tripping over Mac’s broken femur. He screamed, taking in deep breaths against the pain. The man stood, his own gun drawn, facing Jack. “Put it down, Oryza!”

“Your man. I am not done with him.” The man pointed his gun at Mac. “But I guess we do not always get what we want, no?” He stepped towards the young agent.

“No. I guess we don’t.” Jack took the shot. Oryza collapsed, blood pouring from the hole in his chest. Jack ran up to Mac’s side, kneeling down beside him. “Mac? I’m here, buddy.”

“Jack.” His voice was breathy and full of relief. Jack’s smile was cut off by the sight of the blond’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“No no no no no no no, Mac. Mac?! Come on, kid!” Jack took grip of his kid’s shoulders, shaking them, hoping to wake him.

::::::

Mac awoke to the feeling of Jack pulling on his good leg, massaging his muscles and listening to his typical twangy country music.

“Hey, bud. Just makin’ sure your muscles are fine. Y’know how they can get stiff.” Jack laughed. “Doctors said you’ll be fine. You just need time.”

“Great. All I need is time.” Mac’s voice was hoarse from the intubation but he slowly felt it getting better.

“It’s not your first rodeo, kid. You know the drill,” Jack sat down in the chair next to the bed, laughing at how Mac rolled his eyes. “I’m glad we got you back, bud.”

“Yeah, he was going insane,” Bozer added when he walked into the room.

“How fast?” Mac’s head rolled to the side to look at his teammate and best friend.

“80 in a 55. Not only that, but 80 in a 30. Twists and turns and everything,” Riley entered the room right after.

“Jack,” Mac turned back to the older agent.

“There’s nothing you can say, Mac. I had to get to my kid.”

“Fair enough.” Riley laughed. Everyone was just happy the whole ordeal was over and that Mac was back with everyone and would have his time to heal. They all would.

**Author's Note:**

> (prompt fill from Tumblr)  
> Note: I also take requests on here! I write for Chicago PD - Jay Halstead and Adam Ruzek / MacGyver - Angus MacGyver / Gotham - Bruce Wayne / The Resident - Conrad Hawkins / SEAL Team - Clay Spenser / Spider-Man: Homecoming - Peter Parker / Lethal Weapon (TV) - Martin Riggs / Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Leo Fitz
> 
> I reserve the right to say no to any that I'm not comfortable with it or for any reason at all. Keep in mind, I'm doing this for free and I have a lot going on but I'd absolutely LOVE to write more for y'all!


End file.
